The Montgomery Case PART TWO
by Sousaphone
Summary: I can't say much without giving away my other stories, but pretty much Will/Addison lovers, but Will/Alicia still have feelings, as does Peter for Alicia. Through Wendy Scott Carr, Dana and Cary into the mix plus judicial bribery and you've got my story.
1. Chapter 1

This story was inspired by a post I saw on tumblr of Will and Addison, just like my other stories so far. This story is the third in a group of stories I'm writing about Will/Addison. It's set after TGW s03e13 and after PPP s05e10. Set BEFORE TGW s03e14. Read away! I really do hope you enjoy it and pretty please tell me what you think! I LOVE to get feedback.

x

Disclaimer: I own nothing, absolutely nothing. The characters etc are not mine.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Wendy," Peter said from behind his desk. "I'm glad you could come."

She smiled politely from the seat in front of him feeling both jealous that he was on the other side of the desk and curious as to why she was there. She was pretty sure it had something to do with Will Gardner.

"So am I," she smiled. "What can I do for you Peter?"

"The case of judicial bribery against Will Gardner."

"What about it?" she was not going to let him drop it.

"It needs to disappear, at least in looks. Will has to think that the charges are being dropped, or at least, that you're backing off. My wife cannot know this is continuing."

Wendy looked at him questionably but nodded.

"Make sure Cary and Dana know."

"Will do sir," she nodded, then stood up, straightened her skirt and left.

Peter leaned back in his chair. It was absolutely necessary that Alicia believed the case was gone. He'd just gotten his family back, he wasn't about to lose it. In a week he'd be moving back in and soon everything would be back to normal. He wasn't going to jeopardize that.

.

"You have to go back to New York some time," Addison told him, sitting down on the couch to flick on the morning news. It was her first day back at work after she'd fainted and she wasn't going to let on that she was nervous.

"Maybe."

He sat down next to her, passing her a fruit smoothie for breakfast. "What's news for today?"

He froze when he saw Alicia on the screen, felt the pang of longing in his gut. That turned to anger when the shot flicked on to show her on Peter's arm. He knew they were hiding the separation, for the kids, pretending to still be together, but what was on the screen was more than just pretending, he just knew.

Addison's hand tightened around his arm. "You okay?"

"She's…"

"He's her husband," she said, brushing his arm softly, she could see how much pain and anger he was feeling. The betrayal. What hurt more was the realization that this was how she'd made Mark feel. But at least she hadn't done it on TV.

"He cheated on her!" He said angrily.

She pressed a kiss to his cheek. "Go. Go back to New York. I'm fine here. Go."

He didn't want to leave her, but he couldn't lose Alicia. Not so completely. It was one thing for her to leave him, to move on. He wanted her to be happy, but being with Peter wasn't going to make her happy. He knew.

"Are you sure?"

Addie just smiled and nodded, cupping his face in her hands she went onto her toes to kiss him. "Go Will. Get her back."

She smiled as he ran up the stairs to get his clothes. She knew he loved Alicia, and she knew Alicia cared for him. She'd seen how she'd dismissed her husband that day after court. She might not have known the whole story, but she knew it wasn't right. She knew that it was Alicia's husband who was behind the investigation into Will, and she knew it was somewhat fueled by Will's relationship with his wife.

She dam well hoped Will could stop it. That man didn't deserve Alicia, Will did.

.

"Kalinda," Will said into his phone, as he waited in the airplane lounge. "What's happening with the investigation?"

"From what I can tell, nothing," Kalinda said, looking out the window of her rental car. She'd been following Dana for the last few days in a variety of different cars and hadn't seen anything suspicious.

"You sure?"

"Sure. What is it Will?"

"Nothing," he said, trying to convince himself as well as her. "How's Alicia?"

So that was what this was about, Kalinda thought. Alicia. The poor man was stuck on her. She didn't quite have the heart to tell him that she was back with Peter.

"Good."

"You don't sound sure K."

"I'm not. I have to go Will."

"Okay. I'm on my way back to New York," Will told her as the screen flicked to say his flight was not boarding. "I'll see you soon."

With that, Will picked up his bag and headed onto the plane, leaving behind the sunny state of California for the busy streets of New York.

.

"He's gone?" Amelia asked at the same time Violet asked, "He left?"

"Yes. He went back to New York."

"Why?"

"Hopefully to win back the woman he loves," she told them, reaching up to grab a cup from the top shelf. Coffee was not good during pregnancy and she was trying to detox from it.

Violet's eyes widened.

"The woman he loves?" Amelia asked.

"Yeah."

Addison hadn't realized that she hadn't told them about Alicia, but now that she did she kind of enjoyed it.

"So he just left you, to go back to another woman?" Violet asked.

"And?"

"You're pregnant Addie!" Amelia said angrily.

"Yes," Addison nodded. "Yes I am. And?"

"He left you!"

"No he didn't," Addison smiled, sitting down on one of the kitchen stools. "We were never together Amelia. He's a friend, nothing more. He knew I wasn't quite over Sam and I knew he was far from over Alicia."

"Alicia?" Violet asked in her monotone therapist voice. "Is that her name?"

"Yes. She works for him." At the looks she got she laughed. "Oh it's not like that. They went to school together back in the day, she got married and stayed at home with her kids, he kept working."

"And you're just okay with this?" Amelia asked.

"Amelia," Violet soothed.

"No," Addison said, looking the woman she saw as her sister straight in the eye. "I am okay with this Amelia. We're not together. This baby," she rubbed her belly, "he's his or her father, but that doesn't mean he's going to be the dad. He's the equivalent of a sperm donor. A good friend who helped me get pregnant."

"But you didn't get pregnant by artificial insemination Addie, you had sex. Sex."

"Well yes Amelia, I had sex. And I got pregnant, but he isn't going to be anything more to my child than the fun uncle, the man who gave me his sperm to have him or her. End of story."

She stormed out and Amelia sighed angrily, turning to Violet. "How can she just be okay with this?"

"You of all people should understand," Violet said, still using her therapist voice.

"Because I've had an addiction."

"Not everything is about your drug use Amelia," Violet told her. "You should understand because you've known her the longest. Because you know how much she wants to be a mom."

"But it can't just be sex with her," Amelia said. "I'm worried for her. He's going to hurt her."

"Addison's stronger than you think," Charlotte told them from the door.


	2. Chapter 2

This story was inspired by a post I saw on tumblr of Will and Addison, just like my other stories so far. This story is the third in a group of stories I'm writing about Will/Addison. It's set after TGW s03e13 and after PPP s05e10. Set BEFORE TGW s03e14. Read away! I really do hope you enjoy it and pretty please tell me what you think! I LOVE to get feedback.

x

Disclaimer: I own nothing, absolutely nothing. The characters etc are not mine.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"So you two are back together?" Zach asked.

They were sitting at the dinning room table, Zach and Grace sitting on one side, Alicia on the other.

"We're…" she trailed of, looking into the two pairs of questioning eyes. What could she tell them? She knew she owed them the truth. But she couldn't exactly tell them that their father might put in prison her boss, a man who was her friend, a man she was just starting to realize that she just might love. "We're going to try things again."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Zach asked.

"He hurt you," Grace said.

"He slept with other women," Zach said angrily, earning a questioning glance from Grace that she quickly turned on her mother.

"He's still your father," Alicia said. She loved her children and she would not be responsible for turning them away from their dad.

"Mom…"

"What Zach?"

"Are you sure?"

She sighed and ran her hands through her hair. No she wasn't sure, but she was sure she wouldn't let Will get hurt by their failed marriage. "No, I'm not. But we're going to give it another try." Her voice broke and she closed her eyes to try and regain composure. "I don't want to hurt you guys," she said, tears forming in her eyes, "I don't want you to get caught up in this."

"We're already caught up in this mom," Grace whined. Alicia knew she was angry, and she understood, but that didn't stop her from hurting.

"We love you mom," Zach said. "No matter what happens with you and dad."

Tears started down her face as she smiled at her children. "I love you guys too."

.

"So we're hiding it?" Cary asked suspiciously.

"No," Wendy smiled. "Because there's nothing to hide. This investigation into Will Gardner is over."

"But we're continuing it?" Cary asked.

Dana stopped Wendy before she could answer and answered herself. "No Cary. We are not continuing this. This, is officially over."

"I don't get it. Is it over or are we continuing?"

Dana sighed. For a man so cute, who was such a great lawyer, he could be a little blond sometimes. She grabbed his arm and smiled at Wendy, a shared communication that she would handle Cary and that she at least, had understood the message.

"We _aren't_ continuing," she told him with an obvious wink as they stepped outside. "This investigation _is over_."

"Ohhhh," Cary sighed.

"Yeah," Dana nodded, holding back a laugh but not a smile.

.

"Will's gone?" Jake asked, walking into Addison's office to find her lying on the couch. He was thankful she had listened when he'd told her to relax.

"He has," she answered, not bothering to move, not even open her eyes. She hated to admit it, but she was tired, and it wasn't like she was over worked. She'd slept a good ten hours the night prior and had only had to consultations so far that day. Back in her residency their had been days where she had been on the go for a straight 48 hours. Yet she'd never felt so tired. Adding to it was her thoughts of Will. She was worried for him. She hoped Alicia hadn't really returned to her husband, that it was just a big misunderstanding. To Addison at least, Will and Alicia seemed almost perfect for each other.

"And how do you feel about that?" he asked.

Addison snapped back into the present, but still didn't bother to move.

"Becoming a therapist now are we?"

"Somebody's becoming a little sarcastic."

"I'm pregnant," she retorted, "I'm allowed."

Jake studied her, trying to judge her mood. As a man used to dealing with woman, he'd gotten good at it. Especially when it came to pregnant women, and women shot up with hormones.

"Addison," he said, squatting down beside you. "How are you?"

"I'm good," she answered, turning only now to look at him. "No abdominal pain."

"That's good," Jake nodded. "How are you feeling about Will leaving?"

She went back to staring at the ceiling. She didn't really know how she was feeling. She missed her friend, that was sure. "I'm not." She answered finally. "There's nothing to feel. I'm hoping he manages to get Alicia back."

Jake nodded, standing back to his feet. If she wanted to talk, she would talk. As for now, he would give her space. "Well, if you want to talk, I'm here."

Addison stayed lying down until she knew he was gone, then stood to grab her handbag. She needed to get out, she'd go for a walk down on the beach then come back to see her afternoon patients. Hopefully that would give her a chance to clear her head.

.

"Diane?" Alicia asked, sliding into Diane's glass surrounded office.

"What can I do for you Alicia?" Diane asked, suspicious now of her employee. She could see the mechanics going on in her mind by just looking at her. She worried her. What she did could affect the whole firm, and see was only a third-year associate. She didn't particularly like that the woman held that much power over her.

"Have you told Will? Told him that I know?"

Diane considered for a moment, pursing her lips. No she hadn't, not yet. She answered carefully, "No."

Biting her bottom lip, Alicia took in the information. So Will didn't know she knew. That was good.

"Could you… I would…," she stopped for a breath and to construct what she wanted to say. "Diane, could we keep this between us, that I know?"

Diane sat back and studied Alicia. She was scared, Diane could tell that, and worried. But Diane could also tell that she had a plan. She just hoped that that plan wouldn't screw her over in the process. "Why Alicia?"

"Because he doesn't need to know," she said, closing her eyes to think. "It'd be best if he didn't know." She opened her dark eyes again to study the blonde woman behind the desk. Diane could see the pleading in them. "Please Diane."

"I'll think about it," Diane said before picking up her phone, a signal for Alicia to leave, which she did. Once she was gone, Diane replaced the phone without speaking to anyone and let out a long, deep sigh.

Alicia walked out to her office and picked up everything she'd need for the case she was currently on. Her laptop, her files, and anything else that could possibly be useful. If she was going to get back with Peter, she couldn't deal with seeing Will when he got back from LA. She would have to get used to it, but she didn't think she could do it quite yet.

When she got to her office she was surprised to see Daniel sitting there waiting for her. She'd forgotten all about him.

"Daniel."

Where at first, Daniel's flirting had made her feel good, the mere idea of it now made her feel stupid. She was a married woman, well, at least to him she was. And now that she was back with Peter, she couldn't be flirting with him. Though she had to admit and small smile fought to display itself, she squashed it's hopes.

"Hey Alicia," he smiled. His voice was raspy and strong.

"What are you doing here?" She struggled to keep her tone uncaring, and just a smidgen strict.

"I was here to see Eli, but he wasn't here, so I thought I'd give you a visit," he smiled, standing up to join her. "Did you like the flowers?"

"I did… Daniel."

Sensing he was about to be told something he wouldn't enjoy, he just smiled at her, looking over her shoulder to see if Eli was in. He was, giving him the perfect getaway. "Looks like Eli's here now. See you around Alicia."

He left her there feeling stupid and not quite sure about anything.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

I hope you're enjoying it so far. I had planned to share this piece of info earlier, but forgot. It's about my new character of Daniel, which I haven't done much to describe, that's because I was going to tell you this earlier, but I didn't. Sorry.

But anyways, this is the guy I would cast to play him, his name's Max Martini. And the character of Daniel will hopefully be featuring more often in the near future.

x


	3. Chapter 3

This story was inspired by a post I saw on tumblr of Will and Addison, just like my other stories so far. This story is the third in a group of stories I'm writing about Will/Addison. It's set after TGW s03e13 and after PPP s05e10. Set BEFORE TGW s03e14. Read away! I really do hope you enjoy it and pretty please tell me what you think! I LOVE to get feedback.

x

Disclaimer: I own nothing, absolutely nothing. The characters etc are not mine.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

The sand she walked on was hot from being cooked by the sun that stood and watched over her from its place in the sky. In one hand, she held her handbag, in the other, her pair of scarlet strappy heels that matched the red flowers printed on her dress. Her hair blew across her face, but she ignored it.

As she took in the crowd – teens, surfers, young families – she couldn't help but imagine playing in the sand with her own little boy or girl, building sand castle, burying them so only their face could be seen. She was going to be a mother. After so trying so long for a child, she wasn't quite sure how she felt. She was happy, yes, of corse, but she was scared as well. What if she was a bad mother? What if she was too busy with work to raise it probably? What if she just wasn't made for it?

But worst of all, was the fear that her baby would die before he or she could even see the light of day. That they'd die before she got to hold them in her arms, before she could say how much she loved them.

She looked out over the surf and told herself to pull it together. It was a miracle that she was pregnant and it would take a miracle for her to carry this child to term. If she did, wasn't it the same thing as the universe telling her she was finally ready to be a mother?

Sighing, she pushed away her hair out of annoyance, yanking it back into a tail behind her head. What she wanted, what she needed, was Will. But she couldn't allow herself to want him, especially not need him. They were friends, they lived on other sides of the dam country. She was just going to have to get used to him not being around again.

.

Kalinda peeped through the peephole when she heard the knock on the door. She still wasn't in the best of moods. And seeing Dana through the small circle of glass didn't improve her mood. She undid the security chain and yanked open the door.

"What do you want Dana?"

Her dark eyes were sympathetic and kind, but they only annoyed Kalinda more. "To apologize. I didn't mean to put you that position. To make you have to chose between Will and Alicia."

Kalinda's eyes narrowed. "You knew exactly what you were doing."

"Please Kalinda, I'm sorry. Can I please come in?"

For some reason unbeknown to her, Kalinda stepped out of the way to let Dana in, then shut the door behind her. "Is that all you're here for Dana?"

Dana took in a deep breath, she'd been thinking about how to go about this for a while, but she couldn't help but feeling nervous. She told herself to just do it, before she could talk herself out of it. She stepped forward and looked Kalinda straight in the eyes. "I came to apologize Kalinda. And to do this."

She cupped a hand around the back of Kalinda's neck and pressed her lips against hers. It wasn't heated, wasn't passionate, but soft and tender. Her heart was hammering crazily against her chest, so heavily that Kalinda could almost feel it as she pressed her body into Dana's. She was still angry, she told herself, she was still annoyed. This woman was investigating one of her best friends, had dirt on her only other. But she couldn't help the yearning she felt deep in her chest.

When they broke apart Kalinda looked at her, Dana felt she was being judged, studied. The feeling didn't exactly help her hammering heart. As Kalinda's eyes narrowed slightly, Dana felt her back straighten.

"Okay then," Kalinda said slightly, grabbing a hold of Dana's hips. In a swift move, she pulled Dana back in.

.

Kalinda was wearing a black silk robe when she opened the door to Will who just raised his eyebrows. She just smiled slyly and let him in. Will's eyes looked straight onto the clothes thrown over the couch.

"Got company?"

She just shrugged. "Can I get you anything?"

Will just shook his head, but followed her into the kitchen as she poured herself a glass of champagne.

"I didn't mean to interrupt K."

"You're not interrupting."

"Is it safe to talk?" Will asked.

Kalinda considered, then pressed a finger to her lips as she walked over to open the door into her bedroom. Inside Dana was spread out over the bed, the sheets doing very little to cover anything. She shut the door quietly behind her as she walked back out to Will. "We should be good."

Little did she know Dana had dropped a bug when she'd dropped her clothes.

"How was your holiday Will?" she asked.

Will considered. It had been good, he'd been able to relax, to forget about the investigation, he'd gotten a woman pregnant then found out that the woman he loved was back with her husband. He laughed at the summary. "It was good."

Kalinda's eyebrows raised but she didn't comment.

"Addison okay?"

She's pregnant, he thought to himself. "Good."

"Okay then."

"What have you got K?"

"Nothing," she said, taking a seat and not bothering to cover the thigh that was exposed. "From what I can tell."

"Nothing?" Will asked.

"They've got something, I'm sure of it. But it seems almost like they've let the investigation go cold."

"How's Alicia?"

"Will," Kalinda sighed. She knew Alicia was back with Peter, she'd seen it in the Times. There'd been a nice shiny article about their charity work. She also knew that Will was hopelessly in love with her.

"Is she back with Peter?"

Kalinda nodded, sipping her drink. Will had the urge to punch something, or throw a glass against the wall, if they'd been in his apartment, he would have.

"Is she happy?"

Kalinda looked up at him, saw the heartbreak in his eyes. She shook her head. "I don't think so. But you have to leave it Will. This won't go away if you stay with Alicia. If she's back with Peter you might just get off."

"I didn't do anything Kalinda. I'd rather be with her and be in jail than have to watch her stay in a loveless marriage."

"I know," she smiled, rubbing a friendly hand up his arm. "And I know you love her. But you have to be smart Will."

Will nodded and looked down at her. She was a good friend, he didn't know how he'd manage without her. "Thanks K."

"No thanks needed."

He nodded again. "I'm going to hug you now."

Kalinda laughed as he pulled her into him. She tried not to let how guilty she felt show. She could be the reason he would get arrested. Once he left she let herself cry as she finished off her champagne. She'd never cried so much as she had over the past few weeks.

.

"Well that's interesting," Wendy said to herself, listening to the recording in her office. That was very interesting.


	4. Chapter 4

This story was inspired by a post I saw on tumblr of Will and Addison, just like my other stories so far. This story is the third in a group of stories I'm writing about Will/Addison. It's set after TGW s03e13 and after PPP s05e10. Set BEFORE TGW s03e14. Read away! I really do hope you enjoy it and pretty please tell me what you think! I LOVE to get feedback.

x

Disclaimer: I own nothing, absolutely nothing. The characters etc are not mine.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

The hallways were dark when Will walked through the office, only a few lights glowing, indicating the poor buggers that were still working. He walked past Alicia's office, glad to see no lights on, the room empty, her near empty desk lit by the lights of the city shining through her windows.

He was glad she wasn't there, had been hoping she wouldn't be.

He walked through the empty hallways to Diane's office where she sat at her desk, alone, sipping a drink. He could've laughed at how he surrounded himself with alcoholics. He didn't bother to knock.

"Evening," he nodded, taking a seat on one of the leather oneseaters her office offered.

She nodded at him. Her gaze still fixed out the city she saw through her window. The city that never slept. It suited her perfectly. She been thinking for a long time about what she'd say to Will when she saw him, whether she'd tell him about Alicia. But she'd decided against it. She'd seen Alicia on the arm of Peter in that morning's newspaper. She didn't want to further complicate an already complicated situation. And for some reason, she trusted that Alicia had a plan.

They just sat there in silence, their friendship not needing mindless conversation. Diane thought about how their firm would survive, Will thought of how he was going to get Alicia back, and how Addison was doing back in LA.

.

"Jake," she sighed, lying back into the cushions on the couch. The doors onto her deck were pushed wide open so that she looked straight out at the sleeping ocean. "I am fine. You don't have to do this."

"I'm your doctor," he reminded her, "and you need to take it easy."

"I am taking it easy," Addie commented, holding up her half a glass of wine, pointing out the fact that she was just sitting on the couch, not doing anything.

"Point taken. But how can I trust you won't do anything once I'm gone."

Addison pouted her lips and looked up at him. There was something about having him in her house that made her just a little uneasy. "You can trust me."

"Can I?"

"Yes," she told him, chucking a cushion at him, hitting him square in the chest sending him back a few steps. "Go. Have a life. Leave me to my wine, my beach and my baby."

"Fine," he sighed, leaning down to kiss her forehead, an action she was finally getting used to. It no longer sent her heart into overdrive. "Take it easy."

"I will," she smiled at him, not even standing to let him out.

Once he'd shut the front door behind him she stood to walk out onto the deck. Before she could stop herself she looked up to Sam's house, seeing him out on the balcony looking at him. She held back the urge to look away and smiled at him, saluting him with her glass of wine.

God she missed him.

.

"Where were you last night?" Cary asked Dana as they waited outside Wendy Scott Carr's office. Dana hadn't quite gotten around to telling Cary that she'd gone around to plant a bug in Kalinda's apartment, something she felt incredibly guilty about, the bug, not the not telling Cary. Kalinda had trusted her and she'd misused that trust. And she hadn't exactly planned on sleeping over. She was going to kiss her, drop the bug, then leave. That had been the plan. But then she'd tasted her lips, felt them, so soft against hers. She'd never been with a girl and never wanted to. Until she'd met Kalinda.

She opened her mouth to make up an answer when Wendy Scott Carr came out. Saved by the slightly scary woman.

"Come in," she smiled at them.

Cary may have been deputy state's attorney, but that didn't save him from being intimidated by Wendy. "What can we do for you?" he asked as the door was shut behind them.

"What's between Will and Alicia?" Wendy asked Cary.

Dana, having yet to listen to the conversation, was a little confused, but didn't show it. She just looked expectantly at Cary.

"Nothing," he answered with narrowed eyes. "I was always a little suspicious, they had a thing along time ago, but as far as I know, that's long gone."

"Are you sure?" Wendy asked, suggesting that there certainly was something still going on between the Sate's Attorney's wife and the man he had them investigating.

"I can look into it," Cary told her.

"You do that."

.

"So you saw my client," Alicia said to the man on the stand, addressing him as much as the jury, "in the foyer?"

"That I did."

"Mr Vega, do you have to wear glasses?"

"No. Well, only sometimes. I don't _have_ to wear them."

"But you have a prescription?" Alicia asked, feeling only a slight joy at discrediting the prosecution's witness.

"I do."

"Are you long-sighted or short-sighted Mr Vega?"

"Short-sighted."

"So that means you can't see long distances?"

"I can see them, just not well."

"No further questions," Alicia smiled, taking back her seat.

The judge told them they'd continue the next day and Alicia stood to leave. Her client thanked her then she headed out the door. She didn't want to spend any more time there than she had to. When she saw Peter waiting for her at the back she tried not to cringe. He'd been watching her.

"What are you doing here Peter?" she asked, trying not to sound rude. She needed him.

"Watching you," he smiled at her. It hurt for him to know she didn't want him. That she wanted somebody else. He loved her, and he'd though she still loved him.

"Peter…"

"Shh," he said, heading out into the hallway. "I know. But I wanted to see you."

She hurt for him, after all the hurt he'd put her through, it surprised her he could still get to her. She felt bad.

"Peter…"

He reached down and pressed a soft kiss to her lips. "I know. We have to get personal and professional separate. I can't exactly be kissing the woman who's currently working against my office."

"No you can't," she sighed. Why was she letting herself be moved by him? She straightened her back and looked into his eyes. "No you can't Peter. I have to go, I've got a case to win."


	5. Chapter 5

This story was inspired by a post I saw on tumblr of Will and Addison, just like my other stories so far. This story is the third in a group of stories I'm writing about Will/Addison. It's set after TGW s03e13 and after PPP s05e10. Set BEFORE TGW s03e14. Read away! I really do hope you enjoy it and pretty please tell me what you think! I LOVE to get feedback.

Oh, and I apologize for the time in between chapters but I am now back at school and thus can't be writing as obsessively. :)

x

Disclaimer: I own nothing, absolutely nothing. The characters etc are not mine.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Dana pulled open the door to her apartment and almost had a heart attack when she saw Kalinda sitting on her couch, eyes fixed on the door. She'd been waiting for her.

"Kalinda," she sighed. "You scared the shit out of me."

"What are you up to Dana?" she asked after a few long moments of silence.

Dana turned to hang up her handbag, needing a few seconds away from her stare. She couldn't let her reaction give anything away. From the recording, she was pretty sure Kalinda hadn't found them out.

"Nothing Kalinda," she smiled slyly as she turned around.

Kalinda stood, walking up to her to nip at her ear, then whisper in it. Déjà vu. "What I told you still stands. You leave them alone. Or I will come after you."

Dana noted, a lump growing in her throat. She told herself to be strong. She couldn't let Kalinda get to her. It wasn't even like she could do anything, Dana liked to think she could take her in a fight. But the small woman had the eyes of a warrior that could insight fear with only a look. Using every bit of courage she had, Dana reached a hand around Kalinda and pulled her into her.

"I heard you the first time Kalinda," she smiled.

.

"Montgomery," Charlotte said when she saw Addison walk through the doors of the hospital. "Want to do some life threatening surgery? My OB/GYN just called in sick and I've got six surgeries that I don't want to be canceling."

"I can cover any surgeries you have," Jake said, coming up behind her. She didn't miss the look that passed between him and Addison. He was telling her she needed to lay off and she was saying the opposite back. Charlotte might have laughed, if she'd been in a really great mood, but she wasn't, she'd been trying to shuffle surgeries for hours and likely wasn't going to get a break from it until it was time to head home. She didn't have time to referee a fight.

"Why don't I split them between you?"

"Thank you Charlotte," Addison smiled, purposely heading the other way to Jake.

He sent Charlotte a look before he ran off after Addison.

"You need to take it easy Addie."

She turned on him and he saw fire in her eyes. If he was a smart man he wouldn't have said or done anything other than back away slowly. Her eyes were narrowed to slits. He got it, he did. He wouldn't exactly want a break from cutting, but she couldn't keep at this.

"I have been taking it easy. This is my life, and I'm going to do these surgeries."

"Addison," he said, holding her cheek. He was lucky she didn't punch him. But they were in public and she tried to keep her anger for private. "You can't risk this baby."

He'd hit her in the one place she was weak. She was so afraid of losing her child. But she was going stir crazy, she needed some blood and guts, she needed to hold life in her hands. What she needed was to be in the one place where she was in control, where she was God.

When he saw the tears well up in her eyes he pulled her in close, into a tight, warm hug.

"I know it's hard Addison," he told her, his voice soothing. "But it's all going to be worth it."

"Can I at least watch?"

He laughed and pressed his lips against her hair. She just wasn't going to give up. He thought there wasn't too much danger in her just standing watching. Maybe he'd get her a seat. "Why not?"

.

"How are you doing?" Will asked Addison as he waited for his lawyer. Hopefully she would be able to shed some light on what was going on with the investigation.

"Good," Addison smiled. "Jake's not letting me do anything. But other than that, I'm fine. I might be going a little crazy."

"You're pregnant, you're allowed to be a little crazy."

"That's what I said."

He continued talking for a while before he saw that Elsbeth was waiting for him at the door. "Sorry, I have to go. But look after yourself. Bye."

"Who's pregnant?" Elsbeth smiled. Will wasn't quite used to her forward openness yet.

"A good friend of mine."

"Well that's fun. Come in."

The office still didn't look like much of an office. The windows showed off a great few but other than that the smile of fresh paint hung in the air and sheets covered the floor. He had to say, if Alicia hadn't recommended her, he wouldn't have looked at her twice. But so far, she'd proven herself to be a great lawyer.

"What's on your mind?" she smiled, taking her seat that was missing the back and was splattered with paint, leaving a cheap swivel chair for him.

"Have you seen or heard anything of Wendy Scott Carr since our last meeting?"

"No," she said innocently, a wide smile.

"Have you made any action against her?"

"No," she smiled again. "I was waiting for her."

Will nodded. Were they really letting it go? It had to be a strategy, there had to be a plan behind it. Make him feel safe, make him feel like it had all gone away and wait for him to slip up.

"That all you needed?"

"Yeah."

"Okay."

She just sat there for a while smiling at him, rocking back and further on her chair before Will got the hint.

"Thank you," he nodded.

"Bye Will."

Will walked down the street. The sun was beginning to go down and dusk covered the sky, yet the city still busied itself around him. He thought of Addison, pregnant with his child, who wasn't his child. And he thought of Alicia, on the arm of Peter. He felt sick. He felt helpless to life and he didn't like it.

But whatever Peter was doing, whatever was happening with the case against him, it didn't change how he felt about Alicia. He couldn't stand her being with Peter, and it wasn't for purely selfish reasons. He didn't want her to get hurt again. He couldn't stand it.


	6. Chapter 6

This story was inspired by a post I saw on tumblr of Will and Addison, just like my other stories so far. This story is the third in a group of stories I'm writing about Will/Addison. It's set after TGW s03e13 and after PPP s05e10. Set BEFORE TGW s03e14. Read away! I really do hope you enjoy it and pretty please tell me what you think! I LOVE to get feedback.

Oh, and I apologize for the time in between chapters but I am now back at school and thus can't be writing as obsessively. :)

x

Disclaimer: I own nothing, absolutely nothing. The characters etc are not mine.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Kalinda," Alicia told the answering machine. "I need to talk to you. It's about Will. Call me back as soon as you get this." She walked around her living room, obsessively reorganizing things. Peter would be bringing Zach around later and Grace was out with her tutor. She still didn't trust that girl hanging out with her daughter. She really should've been working, but the case was currently sitting in the palm of her hand and she had more important things to be thinking about. Like Will. He was still down in LA, well, that's what Kalinda had told her when they'd last talked, but he could've flown in since then.

The idea of him with Addison made her sad. It was plain to see how happy they were together, but she was jealous. Wasn't she allowed to be? He'd been in love with her, and she'd broken it of. He'd moved on. She hadn't. She hadn't loved him, no, but now, now she wasn't sure. She wished she could be.

Not that it mattered anymore, she was back with Peter. She didn't know how she felt about that. She was angry at him, so angry, but if something were to happen to him, she would cry a river. Did she still love him? She didn't know. Her hatred was clouding her vision.

_Knock Knock._

_._

"Alicia!"

She stood at her door, wearing jeans and a cardigan, her mom clothes, and Will couldn't imagine her looking more gorgeous. The look of surprise and concern on her face however, he felt a little worrying.

"You can't be here Will."

"Are the kids home?"

"No –"

Will cut her off, pushing his way inside and shutting the door behind him. "You can't be with Peter."

"That's none of your –"

"It's all my business," he interrupted again. "You don't have to be with me, you can be with anybody. Just not with Peter, not him Alicia, he's hurt you before and he'll hurt you again. I can't stand to see you hurt."

"It's a little to late Will."

"For what?" he asked her. She looked so gorgeous, she fragile. Why not? he thought. "For this?" He cupped her face in his hands and brought his mouth down to hers, softer than he usually would be, more tender. She held his hips and didn't bother to fight it. It was what she wanted. And once they had finished she would tell him to leave, to leave and to never come back. She'd tell him that they couldn't have anything more than a professional relationship. But for now, for now she would just kiss him. Her hands trailed up his back until they gripped his shoulders. Her nails dug through his shirt into flesh. He angled the kissed.

He loved her and he was going to show her.

His thumbs rubbed circles over cheeks, his fingers burrowed deep into her dark hair. He questioned how he'd ever get over her. Her taste was all he ever wanted to taste. Her voice was all he ever wanted to hear. Her skin was all he ever wanted to touch.

When the door opening neither noticed, until a voice came with it.

"Hey mom, Sorry we…" Zach trailed off at the sight of his mom wrapped around her boss, her cardigan scrunched up and off to one side, showing off her lacy bra.

"I thought I'd bring him over…" behind him, Peter trailed off as he saw what his son had seen over Zach's shoulder.


	7. Chapter 7

I really wanted to leave you hanging for a little while after the last one, but I'm going away for the weekend,  
>so I thought maybe that was just a tad too mean.<br>So here it is, enjoy. :)

x

Disclaimer: I own nothing, absolutely nothing. The characters etc are not mine.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Alicia froze, her eyes widened. She thought she might be having a heart attack. There, in front of her stood her son and husband, looking at her in shock. Zach looked like a dear struck by headlights.

She slowly moved away from Will and straightening up her clothes. Her heart was going a million miles a minute.

Zach felt sorry for his mom, she looked frightened and he didn't like to see her like that. As for her boss who was standing there guiltily, he wasn't quite sure how he felt. But he reckoned it wasn't any of his business.

"You're Will right?" he asked, the first to speak. He decided the situation was already awkward enough without any help from him. "Will Gardner?"

Will tore his eyes from Peter's murderous ones to look at the kid. He looked like Alicia. Will pursed his lips and nodded.

Zach nodded back in greeting then to his mom and walked past them to his room. He had to get away from whatever that was and call Grace.

The three adults stood in the entranceway until they heard Zach's door shut. The tension that hung in the air had each of them tense.

"Get out, of my house," Peter said angrily, trying to control his rage, the fury that rushed through him and had him wanting to rip Will's head from his body.

Will was about to respond when he saw Alicia. There were tears in her eyes now and she was shaking her head. His heart ached for her. When she spoke, her voice was coarse.

"Alicia," he sighed, but she stepped away.

"Go Will," she cried softly. "Just go."

Leaving was the last thing he wanted to do. He hadn't wanted to hurt her, he'd just needed to see her, to feel her, and he'd ended up hurting her. He'd never wanted to hurt her.

"I'll go," he said looking softly at her then up to Peter, matching the anger in his eyes. A threat. "I'll go."

.

"Peter," Alicia cried as he strode angrily past her, she chased after him. "Please, Peter." Tears were streaming down her face as she reached for him. She didn't know what she was feeling, but she knew she couldn't let him leave, though it was no longer clear in her head whether it was to save will or for herself.

His voice was cold, so cold, when he answered. "You said there was nothing going on between you. I never took you for a liar Alicia. But I guess people change."

"No peter," she begged. "There _is_ nothing between us. I swear."

"That didn't look like nothing."

She didn't know what to say so she just stood there and watched him pace. It hurt her to see the pain that was crippling him, to know that it had been her that had caused that pain. For the moment, she tried to forget that he hadn't been the only one who'd walked in on them.

"Maybe a divorce isn't such a bad idea," he sighed finally.

"No Peter," she begged. Tears gushed from her eyes, pouring down her cheeks. "Please No."

He pushed her off of him then headed back towards the front door. "I need to go. Don't follow me Alicia. I need to think this over."

She fell back into the seat and let the tears fall. She didn't bother to try and stop them. How had her life fallen to pieces so easily? Peter couldn't leave her. How quickly the tables had turned. She couldn't lose him. Could it be possible for her to love to men?

Hearing the front door slam, Zach carefully made his way out of his bedroom and saw his mom curled up on one of the lounge seats, her eyes rimmed with red, tears flowing freely from her eyes. He felt the burning as they started to well up in his own.

"Mom?"

Alicia turned around cried more at the look of tears in her son's eyes. She didn't want to hurt him. She tried to control herself. "Zach, I'm… I'm…"

"Shhh…" he said, walking to her to pull her into a long hug. She patted her back and held her. Alicia wondered when it was her son had become a grown up. She didn't want to lean on him, didn't want to do that to him, but with his loving arms around her, she couldn't help but sob.

.

"I made a big mistake."

Will was standing at her door, smelling badly of alcohol, but to his credit, it didn't smell like cheap stuff. Kalinda studied him, what had he done?

"You don't look so good Will," Dana commented from the kitchen bar.

Will looked from Kalinda, to her, then back again. His eyebrows rose. He stepped back into the hallway and signaled for Kalinda to do the same. She did, shutting the door closed behind her.

Inside the apartment Dana ran to her handbag and called Wendy.

"What can I do for you Ms Lodge? You're on speaker"

"Will's here," Dana said, quickly and quietly.

"Where are you?"

"At Kalinda's."

There were a million and one jokes that Cary wanted to say, but he held them in.

"Okay," Wendy said think. "What's he doing there?"

"All he said was 'I made a big mistake', then he stepped outside with Kalinda."

Wendy thought for a moment, then turned to Cary. "We have to figure out what mistake he's made."

Just as she'd finished the doors of her office flew open. Peter stood there looking rather beast like. His tie hung loose, and his top button was done. If looks could kill, his was one of them. "We go after Will, tonight," he told them.

Where Wendy would have usually fought to say that he'd put her on this case, that he hadn't wanted to get involved, she didn't dare that night. He looked as if he might've just killed her.

They all wondered what 'mistake' Will could've made to piss off Peter so greatly. Cary would've bet it had to do with Alicia and he likely wouldn't've found someone willing to bet against him.

"Dana," Wendy said, not taking her eyes from Peter's, "can you keep Will there?"

"I can try," Dana answered, though she doubted she could. She had nothing to hold him there.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Hope you like it. :) Tell me what you think.

x

more to come after camp.


	8. Chapter 8

Here's the next installment. The end is near… ish. :P

x

Disclaimer: I own nothing, absolutely nothing. The characters etc are not mine.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

When Grace walked through the door, Alicia walked up to meet her. Grace could tell she'd been crying, and from the three missed calls she had from Zach, she reckoned something big had happened.

"Mom, what's wrong?"

"I can't explained now," she said, trying to be strong though her voice was shaky. "I told Zach to order in Pizza, neither of you are to leave here tonight, understand? Do not let any one in."

"Okay… Where are you going?"

"To find your father."

Then she was gone, leaving Grace standing there wondering what the hell was going on. She walked slowly with confusion to go find Zach. He stood waiting for her in the kitchen. His eyes were red rimmed.

"What's going on?"

Alicia rushed over to Peter's apartment; maybe he'd gone there. She banged on the door and got no reply. She only pondered what to do next for a few moments before she was searching around the door for the spare key, she found it on the top of the doorframe. He really needed better hiding spots.

Pushing open the door, she found the place empty, deserted. Though it still had furniture, it was empty of belongings and filled with boxes. He'd already started packing, she thought sadly.

The street was busy and loud when she stepped onto the pavement. Everybody was too preoccupied with what they were doing to notice her. She asked herself where else Peter would've gone. To their old house? To work? The idea that he could've gone to a another woman's house made her shiver, but she wouldn't let it get to her. Would she not have ran to Will's if Peter'd done the same to her?

She decided work would be the most likely of choices. Settling against getting a cab, she began her hurried walk.

When she saw Cary standing there outside Wendy Scott Carr's office, a smug smile on his face, she felt fear seep through her body. She didn't know how, but she knew. What had Peter done? The fear that seeped through her quickly turned to anger.

"Cary," she said, no polite smile, no pretenses. "Where is my husband?" She was well aware her voice was still raspy from tears, but she used it to enforce her anger.

"How should I know where your husband is Alicia?"

The sly slick to his voice had her anger burning. She held back the desire to slap him, to grab him by the neck of his shirt. Instead, she stepped forward so that they were toe-to-toe, her eyes never leaving his. "You may've thought you'd seen me angry Cary but I swear to God, you've never seen me as bad as I'm about to get. So I'll give you one more chance, _where_ is my husband?"

"Oh Mrs Florrick," Wendy said, stepping from her room. One glance told her that the Florricks were not people she wanted to mess with. If her husband had looked angry, Alicia looked about ten times as much. "A pleasure to see you."

Alicia's eyes turned to her, they were narrow as slits.

Wendy braced for the blow, but before it could come, Peter turned the corner.

"Alicia."

"What have you done Peter?" she asked, trying to have some control, trying not to scream at him with as much volume as she could muster. The crack in her voice had her mind cursing.

"I have no idea what you could possibly mean Alicia."

The breath that she blew out her nostrils was like steam. She looked like a dragon and Peter had no doubts that her temper would be similar as well. He'd made her angry before, he's made her cry before, but Alicia honestly believed he'd never made her this angry, this sad.

"Oh we both know what I mean," she said, her voice seemingly calm but with the roman cavalry ready for battle behind it. "Stop this crusade on Will, or we are over. I could never live under the same roof as you, let alone be with you, if you go through with this."

"We're using ultimatums now, are we Alicia?" his voice matched her anger.

"It's the only way I'm going to get this across to you Peter. You've done a lot of bad things, a lot of them. And I've forgiven you for all of them."

"But if I throw your boyfriend in jail for something he did, that's unforgivable. For that you'll tear apart our family? For that you'll kill our marriage?"

Her anger all but seeped out of her. Cary and Wendy stood on the sidelines, afraid to move even the tiniest of muscle.

"Our marriage died a _long_ time ago Peter. Back when you slept with that first other woman. And since then, since then you've kept stabbing the dead body. You slept with hookers, you slept with KALINDA!" she all but spat. In the background, Cary's eyes widened. "You've exposed our children to all your shit Peter, they've had to deal with it. And while you've been gone, I've had to deal with it."

"And sleeping with Will, that's how you delt with it?"

"Oh hell, don't you have any other cards? Yes, I, _Saint_ Alicia, slept with Will Gardner! Get over it. We were _separated_. Are you really going to arrest an innocent man out of jealousy?"

"Oh he's not that innocent Alicia. And this case, this was never mine. Will dug himself his own grave. And right now, there are police waiting for him at his door.

Alicia laughed, cold and bitter, then picked up her phone and pressed speed dial 4. She kept her eyes on Peter's and she waited for the phone to dial. "Will," she said when he finally picked up. "They're coming for you. Wherever you are, get out. They're already at you apartment." She smiled to Peter. Then when Will said bye she replied. "Good luck Will." Her eyes fixed on Peter's. "Oh and Will, I love you."

She despised herself for saying it out of smite for Peter rather than love for Will. He deserved better, so much better than she could offer him. But she did love him, she discovered that then, standing on the frontlines, ready to wage battle against her ex-husband.

"Please say you've got eyes on Will," Wendy asked Dana through the phone.

Dana pulled open the door of Kalinda's apartment to find the pair nowhere in sight. They all heard her curse. They're gone.

.

"Well find them!" Peter ordered, then turned to his wife. "You shouldn't have done that Alicia," He looked as if his head was going to explode.

Now that her anger had cooled, she just smiled at him, politely and innocently. "You gave me no choice Peter. But you do have a little more time left, call this off and we might have a chance."

"It's not mine to call off. And you've just about killed any chance we had."

"Oh no I didn't Peter, you did that one all by yourself."

She picked up the phone again and this time dialed David Lee, it wasn't too late, she hoped to God he would pick up. Which he did finally. "Alicia," he didn't sound all too happy to hear from her. "What can I do for you?"

"It's about the Cole divorce."

"The real one, or your one?"

"Which do you think?" she sighed in exasperation. "I need the divorce papers. You already wrote them up, correct?"

"I did. Alicia, where are you?"

"At the State's Attorney's office. See you soon David."

She hung up on him before he had a chance to say anything else. She would certainly be seeing him soon.

Peter told one of the security guards there to not let his wife out of his sight.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Hope you're enjoying it. :) Tell me what you think.

x


	9. Chapter 9

Here's the last little bit. Read and enjoy.

x

Disclaimer: I own nothing, absolutely nothing. The characters etc are not mine.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Will and Kalinda stopped running when they reached an alleyway, Kalinda pulled him inside. Unstrapping a gun holstered to her hip, she handed it to him. Will decided against any comments on how she managed to hide it.

"You have a decision to make Will. You either run or face up to it."

He pondered that, then asked for her phone. If he ran, he'd be forever on the run, and he'd never see Alicia again, or Addison for that matter. If he stayed, he could prove his innocence, he had nothing to hide, and maybe Alicia would get a little closure. When Kalinda gave him a questioning look, he explained. "They'll be tracking mine"

"Don't you think they'll track mine next?"

"I'm presuming your's can't be tracked." He took her silence as an affirmative, and took the phone from her, dialing Addison's number.

"Hello."

He could hear the smile in her voice.

"Addison, it's Will. They're coming for me."

"Oh my God," she said, the smile was gone, her voice now shaky. In the living room she placed her hand on the back of the couch to steady herself. "You have to run Will. They can't throw you in jail. You can come to LA."

"I can't do that to you. And try not to worry about me, I'll be fine, it's not good for the baby." He pretended not to see the look Kalinda shot him.

"Can you get to Seattle? I'll call Mark."

"No, Addie. I'm not running. I have to face this. But I called to let you know. I should have never let you get involved in this."

"Oh Will," she sighed, "you couldn't have stopped me if you'd tried. I'll be fine. You worry about yourself. I love you."

"I love you too," he murmured, then handed Kalinda back her phone.

She didn't ask any questions, other than one, "What do you want to do?"

. . .

"One divorce paper," David said with a smile as he walked into the hallway of hostility. All eyes flicked to him but the attention was swiftly grabbed away when Will walked through the doors.

Nobody said a word.

"Well what are you waiting for?" Peter asked one of the police officers standing by.

Alicia stepped forward, between her two men. Her heart was hammering. She couldn't think. All she knew was that she couldn't let Will get arrested because of her. She loved him, oh how she loved him. How had she never known before? The feelings seemed to be overflowing from her. But when she looked at Peter, looked past the anger and saw the hurt, she saw the man she'd fell in love with all those years before, the father of her children, the man she still loved.

A tear slid down her cheek and she didn't bother to wipe it away, she didn't bother to hide what she was feeling. When she spoke, her voice was little more than a whisper, coarse and miserable. "One more chance Peter."

He looked at her, really looked at her, for the first time he had since she'd started screaming at him. He saw that she was hurting just as much as he was, he saw the heartbreak she was going through, he wondered if it was over him or Will. But he knew. He could see love in her eyes, behind the tears, he could see it. He felt his heart break when he spoke the words. "It's not my call Alicia."

She nodded. Just nodded. Another warm tear slid down her cheek. She gestured with her hand for David to pass her a pen, then leaned the paper up against the wall to sign it.

Will stood their with his hands now handcuffed behind his back. He looked from Alicia, to Peter, and back again. Was there really still love there? He was about to drop his head when he saw what exactly it was Alicia was holding against the wall.

"Alicia," he murmured in shock, half question, half concern. Her gaze flicked right around to him and he saw too the mixture of love and pain in her eyes. He couldn't do it. He couldn't see her like that. "Alicia. Don't. Don't leave him because of me." He turned his eyes upon Peter then, threat and rage evident. "When you leave him, it should be because of all the pain he's caused you, all the sleepless nights, all the days where you just couldn't bear the idea of getting out of bed to face the world."

Another tear slid down her cheek as Alicia stared lovingly at Will, then back at the papers she held in her hand. What was she doing? There she was, all eyes on her, in the middle of the two men she loved, and she had no idea. She had no idea who she wanted to be with. She had no idea what she was going to tell her children. She had no idea how she was going to sort this mess out. In the past, she'd been able to smooth over anything Peter had done to his children, had loved them and cared for them, but now, she had no idea how she could tell them what she was about to do. How was that fair when they were so deeply involved in this?

"I… I…?" she murmured. All eyes were on her.

She moved to David and gave him his pen and paper back, giving him a sad smile, then headed straight out the doors without meeting any of the judging eyes. She was already embarrassed; she didn't need to see the judgment. Only worse to that thought was that their eyes would be not judging, but compassionate.

Kalinda ran into her as she was headed out the door. She let her eyes scan around the room, considering the situation. She sent a soft, sympathetic smile, then settled her eyes on Peter, they narrowed before she turned around to chaise after her friend. "Alicia!"

Only did Alicia stop when she was out in the cold evening air. She felt like such a fool. How had she let that happen? She leant up against the building and let the tears flow once again.

Kalinda found her there moments later when she stepped out onto the street.

"Alicia," she murmured, moving towards her cautiously, wanting to sooth, not further annoy. But Alicia didn't push her away, as she'd expected, but pulled her close, in desperate need for the comfort. Kalinda pulled her head to her breast and rocked, maternal instincts cutting in when she hadn't thought they were something she would ever process. Alicia's nails cut into her arms as she struggled to get closer. She didn't even care that she was on the side of the street. "Shh…" Kalinda consoled, patting Alicia's dark hair. "Shh…"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

And that's it. It seems much shorter than I'd anticipated,  
>maybe I shoudn't've bothered to split it into two, but oh wells. :)<br>I hopes you enjoyed it.  
>I don't know what's going to happen with it now,<br>I wanted to write another one, but I can't think what to write,  
>so here's the first little bit of what I was going to turn into another story.<br>I'll leave you with a cliffhanger.

x

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Alicia sat at the desk in her home office and tried vainly to concentrate on the papers in front of her. It was late. A day had passed since she'd run from her problems and so far, they'd stayed away. She knew it wouldn't last long.

Diane had offered to put somebody else on the case. She'd been polite. She was always polite. She hadn't asked any questions. Had only been polite. Alicia wasn't quite sure if she appreciated it. She hated the idea of being coddled, especially at work. The one place she'd felt she was starting to become truly strong again, where people thought something of her other than that she was the 'good wife'. In hindsight, sleeping with her boss probably wasn't the best way to ensure her professional life would stay professional.

She leant back in her chair, warm and leather, to study the blank white ceiling. She loved him. She loved Will. God, how had that happened?

Case, she reminded herself, swinging back to lean forward over the paper-strewn desk. She read the same words over and over, but they didn't go in. Maybe she should've taken Diane up on her offer to be replaced. Their was no way she was going to be able to give this her absolute, undivided attention. She'd nearly divorced her husband. She loved her boss. Alicia wished God could've granted her a simple life. What had she done to deserve this?

She let out a small laugh at the question.

Her eyes were trying once more to focus on the words in front of her, she really did owe the man some of her attention, when Zach called from the hallway. Hell, she hadn't even managed to tell her kids. How was she meant to do that? Kids, I, your mother, am a whore that slept with her boss, I'm just as bad as your father. Probably not the best way to tackle it.

"What Zach?"

"There's a man here to see you," he said, not yelling this time, managing to get to the office door. He smiled sympathetically at her before moving to let the man in.

At the sight of Cary in her doorway, Alicia felt her spine straighten, vertebra by vertebra, and her chin rise. Her voice, when she finally spoke, was strict and no-nonsense. "What do you want Cary?"

He started to speak, to apologize, but her look told him not to bother. Instead, he just nodded. The look of compassion he gave her had her stiffening even more as the desire to put down her defenses rushed through her. He really wasn't that bad a guy. If they'd met under different circumstances, they might've been friends.

Actually, no, Alicia thought to herself, they'd've never become friends.

He didn't say anything, but he stepped towards her a placed something on the desk. Alicia eyed it suspiciously. What was it, a thumb drive? She looked back up at Cary with the same questioning glance.

"Just, take a listen to what's on there," he told her. Then with a brief smile, he was gone.

Alicia's eyes focused back on the small, black drive sitting atop her papers and wondered.


End file.
